me3dnd4efandomcom-20200214-history
Engineer
Engineer “Child’s play. I’ll be through this firewall in no time. Trust me.” CLASS TRAITS ''' : '''Role: Controller. You focus on controlling the battle field with advanced technology and cunning. You lean toward leader as a secondary role. : Power Source: Tech. You have invested in advance technology, machines and other gadgetry to help hinder your foes and support your allies. : Key Abilities: Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom : Armor Proficiencies: Light armor, Medium armor : Weapon Proficiencies: Light Weapons, Pistols, Submachine Guns : Implement: Omni-Tool : Bonus to Defense: +1 Will; +1 Reflex : Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution score : Hit Points per Level Gained: 4 : Healing Surges per Day: 6 + Constitution modifier : Trained Skills: Computer Use. From the class skills list below, choose four more trained skills at 1st level. : Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Hacking (Int), Athletics (Str), Bluff (Cha), Mechanics (Int), Treat Injury (Wis), Knowledge (Int), Insight (Wis), Survival (Wis), Perception (Wis), Repair (Int), Gather Information (Cha) : Class Features: Tech Focus, Skill Versatility, Superior Hacking Skills ' Overview ' The Engineer is a tech specialist, able to quickly and easily manipulate the environment with particular talents, and repair or modify technical equipment. They focus on shaping the battlefield during combat, healing the party, and debuffing enemies (disabling weapons and lowering shields). Even though they aren’t as weapon intense as most classes (they only have pistols and submachine guns), it is their omni-tool that gives the Engineer the edge over their opponents, as well as giving them the advantage of modifying them to suit their needs. Some of the more unique powers an engineer has include hacking any enemy technology, as well as employing combat drones on the field. Creating a Engineer ' The engineer has two basic builds to start: the Mechanic engineer and the Demolisher engineer. Engineers rely on Dexterity for their attacks and Intelligence for their skills and powers. Wisdom is also used for some of their powers and other abilities. '''Mechanic Engineer ' With this build, you choose to stand back and concentrate your abilities on keeping your fellow team members healthy and optimized. To achieve this build, make Dexterity your primary score. Make Wisdom your secondary score and assign Intelligence as your tertiary score. Make sure to concentrate on powers that heal or protect the party, since these play to your key ability scores. : '''Suggested Feat: Improved Mechanic : Suggested Skills: Hacking, Treat Injury, Insight, Survival : Suggested At-Will Powers: Siphon Shields, Designate Weakness : Suggested Encounter Power: Alter Shield Strength : Suggested Daily Power: Deploy Recon Drone Demolisher Engineer ''' With this build, you play more shrewdly, focusing your attention on the enemies at hand. To this end, choose powers that penalize or weaken opponents. Assign your highest ability score to Dexterity, with Intelligence secondary and Wisdom tertiary. Make sure to concentrate on powers that focus on debuffing your enemies, since these play to your key ability scores. : '''Suggested Feat: Improved Demolisher : Suggested Skills: Hacking, Mechanics, Repair, Gather Information : Suggested At-Will Powers: Confound Target, EMP Spike : Suggested Encounter Power: Minor Flash Grenade : Suggested Daily Power: Minor Sticky Grenade Engineer Class Features ' Engineers are crafty combatants who wield simple firearms in battle, as well as using their Omni-tools to maximize their power potential. In addition, all engineers have the class features described below. '''Tech Focus ' In combat, Engineers take pride in their work. Whether it is to weaken enemies and destroy synthetic targets, or to help out the team during rough times, engineers are usually credited to be the jack-of-all-trades when compared to other classes. Choose one of the following options. The choice you make gives you the benefit described below and also provides bonuses to certain engineer powers, as detailed in those powers. '''Demolisher: Once per round, when any ally within 5 squares of you reduces an enemy to 0 hit points or bloodies an enemy, you may choose the closest enemy you can see. If you do, that enemy gains a –X penalty to his or her next attack roll, where X is your 1+ your Intelligence modifier at 1st level, 2 + your Intelligence modifier at 11th level, and 3 + your Intelligence modifier at 21st level. Mechanic: Once per round, when any ally within 5 squares of you reduces an enemy to 0 hit points or bloodies an enemy, you can grant temporary shield points to that ally as a free action. The number of temporary shield points equals 1 + your Wisdom modifier at 1st level, 3 + your Wisdom modifier at 11th level, and 5 + your Wisdom modifier at 21st level. Skill Versatility ' You gain a +1 bonus to untrained skill checks. '''Superior Hacking Skills ' Once per encounter (or once every 5 minutes), you may reroll a failed Use Computer roll. You may choose the higher of the two values for your check. : 'ENGINEER OVERVIEW ' : Characteristics: Engineers are tech specialists, and the only class able to employ drones and VIs on the battlefield. Engineers are the most effective class at blasting through enemy defenses and disabling opponents. Engineers can spawn combat or support drones to harass enemies or force them out of entrenched cover positions. : Races: Humans and Quarians make ideal engineers. Turians favor being mechanic engineers, while Salarians favor demolisher engineers. 'Engineer Powers ' Your powers are called Tech, and you use them by mixing technology, hacking, computer and VI algorithms and using your weapons and omni-tools for the occasions. 'Level 1 At-Will Powers ' '''Siphon Shields Engineer Attack 1 Using a simple hacking algorithm, you siphon off from an opponent’s shield module. The attack damages your '' ''opponent, while you regain a trickle of shielding for yourself. '' '''At-Will ✦Tech, Implement ' Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Wisdom vs. Reflex Hit: 1d8 + Wisdom modifier electric damage, and you gain temporary shield points equal to your Wisdom modifier. Level 21: 2d8 + Wisdom modifier damage. 'Designate Weakness '''Engineer Attack 1 ''Using your omni-tool, you distinguish a number of weak spots on your target enemy, leaving some of its defenses wide open. '' '''At-Will ✦Tech, Implement ' Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Wisdom vs. AC Hit: 1d6 + Wisdom modifier damage, and the target takes a –2 penalty to the defense of your choice until the end of your next turn. Level 21: 2d6+ Wisdom modifier damage. 'Confound Target' Engineer Attack 1 You mess up an enemy’s targeting system, hampering its chances of harming you or your allies. '' '''At-Will ✦Tech, Implement ' Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Intelligence vs. AC Hit: 1d6 + Intelligence modifier damage, and the target takes a –2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of your next turn. Level 21: 2d6 + Intelligence modifier damage. 'EMP Spike' Engineer Attack 1 You release a sudden jolt of electricity, hoping to fry out an opponent’s shield system. '' '''At-Will ✦Implement, Electric ' Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Intelligence vs. Reflex Hit: 1d8 + Intelligence modifier electric damage. If thetarget still has shield points, you deal double damage instead. Level 21: 2d8 + Intelligence modifier damage. 'Level 1 Encounter Powers ' 'Repulse Shields' Engineer Attack 1 As your foe attacks you in melee, you reverse your shield output temporarily to push them all away, allowing the ''shield to singe them in the process. '' Encounter ✦Tech, Implement, Electric ''' '''Immediate Reaction Close burst 5 Trigger: An enemy adjacent of you hits you Target: The triggering enemy in burst Effect: 1d10 + Wisdom modifier electric damage, and you push the target 2 squares. Mechanic: The target is dazed until the end of your next turn. 'Minor Flash Grenade' Engineer Attack 1 You toss a specially created device at your opponents. As the device detonates, it leaves your opponents blind and senseless. '' '''Encounter ✦Tech, Implement ' Standard Action Area burst '''1 within 10 squares '''Target: Each creature in burst Attack: Intelligence vs. Fortitude Hit: 1d6 + Intelligence modifier damage, and the target is blind until the end of your next turn. Demolisher: Each target takes a –2 penalty to AC until the end of your next turn. 'Alter Shield Strength' Engineer Attack 1 You alter your shield’s output, momentarily granting you some resistance against the next few attacks against you. '' '''Encounter✦ Tech, Implement ' Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Wisdom vs. Fortitude Hit: 1d8 + Wisdom modifier damage. Until the start of your next turn, you have resist 5 to all damage against the target's attacks. 'Incendiary Wire' Engineer Attack 1 You throw a bundle of incendiary wire that bites and burns through your enemy's armor, digging deeper and deeper. '' '''Encounter ✦✦✦ Tech, Fire, Implement ' Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Intelligence vs. Fortitude Hit: 1d8 + Intelligence modifier fire damage. Until the end of your next turn, any attack deals extra damage to the target equal to your Wisdom modifier. 'Level 1 Daily Powers ' 'Minor Sticky Grenade' Engineer Attack 1 You create a fist-sized orb of painful blue-white radiance that whirls around your enemy, searing him. Fierce rays shoot from it like jabbing daggers of light, fencing him in where he stands. '' '''Daily ✦Tech, Implement, Organic ' Standard Action Ranged '''10 '''Target: One creature Attack: Intelligence vs. Fortitude Hit: 3d6 + Intelligence modifier radiant damage, and the target is immobilized until the end of your next turn. Effect: The target takes a –2 penalty to Fortitude defense (save ends). 'Leech-Draining Darts' Engineer Attack 1 You launch darts at an ally and a foe. The dart that strikes the foe transfers pain, while the darts sent to your comrade reinvigorates his body. '' '''Daily • Tech, Implement, Organic ' Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Wisdom vs. Reflex Special: May only be used when an opponent doesn’t have shields. Hit: 2d10 + Wisdom modifier damage, and one ally within 10 squares of you gains 10 temporary hit points. Miss: Half damage, and one ally within 10 squares of you gains 5 temporary hit points. 'Shield Barrier' Engineer Attack 1 With a few clicks here and there, your omni-tool erects a shield in front of you and your allies. It’ll hold... for now. '' '''Daily • Tech, Implement, Electric ' Standard Action Area Wall 5 within 10 squares Effect: You erect a wall of electrical energy. This wall can be up to 2 squares high and must rest on a solid surface, and it lasts until the end of your next turn. The wall is difficult terrain, and its squares are lightly obscured. Any creature that starts its turn within or adjacent to it takes electrical damage equal to 1d6 + your Intelligence modifier. Sustain Minor: The wall persists. 'Spy Drone' Engineer Attack 1 A digital VI shaped like an eye appears in the air, revealing enemies and striking them when they show weaknesses. '' '''Daily • Tech, Implement, Electric ' Standard Action Ranged 5 Effect: You execute a Spy Drone VI in a square within range. It lasts until the end of the encounter. Enemies within 3 squares of the eye do not benefit from concealment, and when an ally attacks an enemy within 3 squares of the eye and hits, that enemy takes electrical damage equal to your Wisdom Modifier. You can move the drone 3 squares as a move action. 'Level 2 Utility Powers ' 'Swift Mender' Engineer Utility 2 You send a tiny VI script to your ally, hoping to stabilize his armor and life support systems. '' '''Encounter ✦Tech ' Minor Action Ranged 5 Target: You or one ally Effect: The target makes a saving throw. 'Inertia Barrier' Engineer Utility 2 You construct a VI adaptive interface to secure an ally from an incoming charge. '' '''Encounter ✦Tech ' Immediate Interrupt Ranged 10 Target: The triggering creature Trigger: You or an ally are affected by a push, pull or slide effect Effect: The forced movement is negated. 'Moment of Escape' Engineer Utility 2 You open fire on the enemy with a quick barrage of shots, giving one of your allies time to reposition themselves on the field. '' '''Encounter ✦Tech ' Move Action Ranged 10 Effect: You slide the target 4 squares. 'Quick Shielding' Engineer Utility 2 You quickly boost an ally's shielding with your omni-tool. That ally can then redirect the excess shielding to your other allies. '' '''Daily ✦Tech ' Minor Action Ranged 5 Target: You or one ally Effect: The target gains 20 temporary shield points. As a minor action, the target can transfer any number of these temporary shield points to an ally within 5 squares of him or her. 'Level 3 Encounter Powers ' 'Explosive Drone' Engineer Attack 3 The unstable VI program you just unleashed upon your foes starts rolling uncontrollably towards them, bursting on impact and shocking them in an explosion of electricity. '' '''Encounter ✦Tech, Implement, Electric ' Standard Reaction Area Burst 1 within 10 squares Target: Each enemy in burst Attack: Wisdom vs. Fortitude Hit: 1d8 Wisdom modifier electric damage, and the target grants combat advantage until the end of your next turn. 'Shocking Feedback' Engineer Attack 3 You quickly fire a modified shot at an attacking enemy, then cause the remaining energy from the shot to leap onto your ally as a protective ward. '' '''Encounter✦ Tech, Implement, Electric, Weapon ' Immediate Interrupt Weapon ''' '''Target: The triggering enemy Attack: Intelligence vs. AC Trigger: An enemy hits and deals damage to one of your allies with an attack Hit: 2 W + Intelligence modifier electric damage and the ally hit gains resist 5 until the end of your next turn. 'Beguiling Algorithms' Engineer Attack 3 You fire your weapon at an enemy, knowing that you're using one of your modified bullets. The damage is brisk, and soon, your foe’s targeting systems start to malfunction momentarily. '' '''Encounter✦ Tech, Implement, Weapon ' Standard Action Weapon ''' '''Target: One enemy Attack: Wisdom vs. AC Hit: 1 W + Wisdom modifier damage. The next time the target makes an attack before the end of your next turn, the attacker must reroll the attack roll and use the lower of the two results. Mechanic: The target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of your next turn. 'Repulsion Shot '''Engineer Attack 3 ''You empower your weapon to create a field of resistance around your enemy, hindering your foe’s attacks. '' '''Encounter✦ Tech, Force, Weapon ' Standard Action Weapon ''' '''Target: One enemy Attack: Intelligence vs. AC Hit: 2 W + Intelligence modifier force damage and the target stake a -2 penalty to damage rolls until the end of your next turn. Demolisher: The target takes a penalty to damage rolls equal to your Intelligence modifier until the end of your next turn instead. Category:Classes